


The New Messiah

by bisexualnikiforov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Stupid romance, jesus figure, messiah archetype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin tells Levi about the stories he'd heard about the ancient Messiah born on the 25th of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters associated with it. I also do not own the Christian Bible or Jesus, but I don't believe there is a copyright on those stories.

December 25. Levi had heard once upon a time in the Underground that the date was once regarded as an important holiday before the time of Titans, but he himself had never believed that date could ever be remarkable. It was just another cold, miserable day after all, and the only thing it marked was the birth of a whore’s son who became nothing more than a radical criminal and a man who was far from worthy of praise.

But that was before Levi met Erwin. On his first birthday as a member of the Survey Corps, Erwin had told him the same thing Levi had heard in the Underground: December 25 was once regarded as an important holiday. At the time, Levi laughed at Erwin’s comment before returning to his quarters alone, preferring to spend his entirely unremarkable birthday alone.

The years between then and now had changed things. Now, Levi desperately clung to every word Erwin breathed about this ancient and forgotten holiday as the two sat next to one another in Erwin’s bed. And Erwin was more than happy to share every ounce of knowledge he had on the holiday surrounding December 25 just to elongate this rare and precious time alone with Levi.

“They say it was the birth of the savior of humanity,” Erwin said.

“Some savior he was,” Levi teased as he snuggled his head against Erwin’s good arm. “He couldn’t even prevent the Titans from nearly destroying the existence of humanity.”

Erwin chuckled softly. “My father used to say that this child was the son of god, and that angels came down from the heavens to announce his birth to shepherds and kings alike so that they could know that the savior was born.”

“You’re fucking with me right now, aren’t you? Trying to tell me that I share a birthday with the son of a god.” Levi laughed. “I may not have had a proper education like you, Erwin, but even I’m not stupid enough to believe something so ridiculous.”

“I’m being serious, Levi,” Erwin insisted. “My father read the story to me from this old book that was almost certainly illegal to own now that I think about it. Anyway, the birth of this child caused an entire religion to come about. Some people worshipped the child as their savior even though he was born in a lowly barn to a woman who was regarded as a whore for having the child outside of marriage.”

“I can relate to that last bit,” Levi muttered. He remembered all too well the horrible things men had said about his mother when he was growing up.

Erwin, apparently, had not hear Levi. “The son of god grew up and had followers and taught ideas about personal faith and going against the status quo. And even as he made enemies, people continued to follow him. They called him the Messiah, the promised deliverer of freedom.”

“We could use a messiah these days,” Levi said with a yawn. He wrapped himself against Erwin as he felt the fatigue settle upon him. “Would make Titan killing a whole lot easier with the power of god on our side or whatever. Freedom would be nice, too.”

Erwin smiled at the sleepy affection Levi was showing him. “You may not believe the story, Levi, but it really was something that people believed in. They dedicated their lives to this son of god, to this Messiah.”

“Uh-huh,” Levi sighed.

Erwin could feel that the smaller man beside him was on the verge of sleep. “And you may not believe that the date he was born mattered, but I do.” Erwin’s voice was hardly above a whisper, for he wanted to let Levi fall asleep peacefully beside him. “Maybe the reason you were born on this day was to be a new savior of humanity. There’s a reason they call you humanity’s strongest after all.”

Erwin waited for Levi’s retort, but Levi was fast asleep against Erwin’s left shoulder. “Even if you’re not some Messiah from an ancient story, you’ve still saved so many people. More people than I could ever begin to count. And even if you aren’t the son of a god or the founder of a new religion, there are people who would follow you until their last breath.” Erwin paused, making sure that Levi was still sleeping before he continued to speak words with such heavy emotion that they weighed upon his tongue like lead. “I will worship you as my own personal savior until my last breath, Levi. I don’t need an angel to come down from the sky and tell me about the magnificence that I already know exists within you. You are so much more important to me than I could ever begin to describe. And I hope you’re truly asleep because you would certainly mock me if you heard me say this, but dear god do I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Somewhere, within the beginnings of his dreams, Levi heard the baritone voice of a blonde angel proclaiming a true and divine love for him. And whether the feeling stemmed from dreams or from reality, such a love as this was the greatest birthday present Levi had received in his life.


End file.
